Dragon's Fire
by jburke2101
Summary: mew mew 124 request for Chase Young trying to get Kimiko to the dark side of evil instead of Omi
1. Chapter 1

**I hope, to god that you all will understand what's going to happen in this story because you must imagine that Chase Young is going after Kimiko instead of Omi, you know turning a monk evil. I'm trying to make this happen after they first meet Chase Young in his palace, so please if you got that, great! **

Chapter 1

Sitting on the outside of the temple was Kimiko admiring the evening sun, leaning against a tree to look at the beautiful structure of the temple. Containing some of the most mystical artifacts in the world, but also including herself containing some the coolest monks ever.

Riamundo being the first one to introduce was an overrated boy who thinks he's the man of the house is still a very enjoyable buddy to be around. Then there is Clay, the big lug who's a sweet heart that can sometimes say weird things. Of course there's Omi too, the most egotistic kid on earth just about everything has to be about him, but he still is a cutie to be around.

Thinking about herself, Kimiko thought herself as being the chick with great fashion sense. Yep, she's a flower that's thorny to the core too when it comes to combat. However she could see the flaw in that too.

Gazing back up Kimiko notices that the sun was beginning to disappear and leave her in the dark, but she was quick into returning to her friends and Master.

Getting up to dust herself off she starts walking along the path to head back, taking deep breaths to enjoy the evening, in giving thanks. Of being so grateful in living another day with her friends, with what happened yesterday anyone would be grateful to be alive.

The Day Before

It was the day they first met Chase Young, a powerful villain that almost had their throats on a string. It was the day Kimiko was the most worried and scared because of her new dragon friend was about to be eaten by an evil guy, while on the side a famous warrior name Mast Monk Guan was losing his faith to fight.

The evil man Chase Young is a very cold and cruel man to come up against, it was pretty obvious that neither her friends nor her had the experiences to face such an opponent just yet.

All hope was lost, until her little yellow friend Omi did the noblest thing in the world, bringing back the warrior within the warrior once again in Master Monk Guan, leaving the match to go to Master Monk Guan in the end, saving her mystical friend and them.

But before forever looking at Chase Young as the cruelest man alive he showed them a side that was considered to be noble, even after attempting to eat Dojo. Chase Young had let them go after he lost, admitting his defeat and keeping his honor of his promise.

Back to Present

And so it left Kimiko to really appreciate their luck for living for another day at the temple.

As Kimiko continued to return to the temple she saw that the elder monks were getting for bed, leaving her to see her friends in action trying to use the last of the remaining evening for training.

Kimiko enjoyed training at times for she really loved to show her talent in using her fire. Of course there are times where her skills would back fire on her and she would make a fool of herself. All because of her blinding anger of dignity.

Of course Kimiko knew the ways of inner peace, but it wasn't enough for her. Kimiko always knew she would be a volcano ready to explode.

Reaching her friends she greets them, "Hey guys"

Tipping his hat forward Clay says, "Howdy Kimiko"

Raising his spiky head Riamundo adds, "Sup"

Then adding a friendly wave Omi giggles, "Oh hello my female friend"

As Kimiko smiled and sat near her friends she replies, "The sun was pretty this evening"

With every one of the guys looking up at Kimiko they all ask, "Was that where you've been?"

Weird at the question Kimiko replies, "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

Being sarcastic Ria says, "Oh absolutely nothing, it's just that we got our butts kicked yesterday by Chase Young and we've been training all day while you go wondering off to cry in front of a stupid sun" Kimiko got the idea but this was just stupid of Ria to point out, "well go ahead and do that every day and just stay out there"

Huffing at the lame compliant Kimiko says, "Hey I'm not the one who unappreciative about life"

Lowering a brow Ria says, "What?"

Shrugging she tries to explain, "Look I know we got whip yesterday, but that doesn't mean we have to kill ourselves to train when we just escaped from the killing"

Whipping his hand in the air Ria replies, "Aww what would you know Kimiko?"

Flinching in angry Kimiko raises her voice, "A whole lot more than you, if that thick skull of yours wasn't in the way of my views on things"

Rolling his eyes he spits back, "Well maybe that wouldn't happen if you start joining us"

Arching her head back she says, "Join what?"

"The fight"

"Oh yeah, sure, great, joining a group of guys that think I can't defend myself in battle is SPTACTURAL"

Clay tried to calm her down, "Whoa there Kimiko, you don't have to get so angry"

Flipping her face to Clay she shouts, "What you believe this idiot too Clay!" not even waiting for an answer she turns to Omi, "What about you Omi?"

Kimiko couldn't take it anymore; she needed to leave, NOW!

Surprised to see it was dark now Kimiko stomped her way through the halls of the temple, leaving the boys to question her sudden leave. Speeding up she bumps into Master Fung.

Backing up she bows really quick, "Oh I'm sorry Master Fung"

Straightening up from the bump he replies, "It's quite alright" but he see Kimiko's expression of frustration boiling up inside her, "Kimiko are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just fine Master Fung, just going outside for the air, that's all" she smiles and keeps on walking.

However Master Fung completely saw her clouded angry mind. Looking upon the direction she came from he heard the boys talking. Looking back for Kimiko he starts walking to the guys to see what happened.

Stepping into the night air Kimiko quickly tries to breathe in and out the still fragrance of the night air hoping not to kill anyone and calm down.

She wanted to hit something, anything. Looking around she sees a dummy and runs at it in full speed. In the end of her run she flared her fist to burn the dummy into ashes. With the sudden explosion of fire she almost became numb for a split second from the release of her fiery power. It overflowed her body, then very slowly calming herself down.

But all was just starting when she hears a pair of foots step coming up from behind her ready to emerge from the darkness.

Then stepping out of the shadow smirking for the devious crime of sneaking into the temple was the cruelest man on earth.

Gasping she says, "Chase Young!"

Smirking he replies, "Guess introductions can pass"

Lowering her brow she asks, "What are you doing here?"

Folding his arms he grins, "I'm here to see you"

"Why?"

Still smirking he replies, "I would think it would be easy to see"

With her fist tightening she firmly says, "Well it's not"

Looking into her sapphire eyes he softly says while gesturing his hand out to her, "I'm here for you"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Kimiko darted her eyes from side to side she tries to gather the information, but just couldn't help but say, "I don't know what you're trying to play here… but it's not going to work" positioning into a fighting stance Kimiko threats, "If you're wishing to get out of here painless and free then I order you too leave the Temple at once"

Practically laughing at the threat Chase grins to say, "Cute"

Blushing she yells, "Don't you dare mock me, I already had enough of that for today"

Then sighing Chase smoothly says, "Ah yes you're so call friends" circling around her he slithers the words, "isn't interesting how your friends can easily become your enemies"

Kimiko quickly raised an eye brow to him, "You saw"

Reaching the other side of her he says, "Unfair really" then fully glaring at her, "but I could even the score if you want"

Flinching back she shouts, "Why would I need your help? Plus my friends aren't enemy"

Grinning his canine teeth Chase hums to her, "Oh really, I'm willing to do something very small for you, and yet you refuse so easily"

Lowering her defense she asks, "What's your angel?"

Looking at her side ways he replies, "I want to change you into a better person"

Kimiko's eyes shoot right wide open, "OK, _clearly_ you're insane" trying to walk away she was blocked by Chase.

Blocking her with his arms he kneels down to her ear, "I'm just going to take that as a compliment from you"

Backing up she asks, "What do you what?"

Getting up he says, "You of course, I'm going to make you my number one priority in life now"

An occurred moment passed for Kimiko to say, "AH ha I'm not sure if I approve of that"

Stopping her he says, "Oh but I think you do"

"No I don't" Glaring at him she tries to walk backwards to get back inside the temple.

Chuckling at her attempting of escaping he says, "We should be going"

Flipping her head to him she yells, "To where?"

"To my place of course"

"Do you have sushi in your ears I said No!"

"Stubborn as a rose" Grabbing her jaw he says, "But even the thorniest of flowers can be trimmed"

What the hell Kimiko couldn't believe what Chase Young was saying it was like between a flirt and a fact or some sort of crazy word play to confuse her, she hoped it was the last part.

Shaking her head out of his hand she puts her hands on her hips, "You must be joking, I don't need you to be telling me this. Plus I'm getting my anger under control"

Stopping her to continue Chase quickly interferes, "Why should you control your emotions, It's what makes you… you" seeing Kimiko think about it, was enough to please him, "What I see in you is true power that you could be having, instead you lock it away behind the walls you call control that your friends had made for you, There just trying to keep you as the… small weak girl of the temple"

Slashing her arm across him she yells, "I don't believe that!"

Grinning at her temper being lilted he replies, "Believe what you want, but know this Kimiko" he walks up to her and kneels down before her, "A talent like yours shouldn't be kept from you on such control"

The closeness of Chase made Kimiko feel small and shameful to be even talking to this man, "Why only my talent you look at?"

Backing up to put her in view he says, "I saw what you presented to me yesterday, Bravery a usually trait that in a woman could have these days. Plus you're a _girl_, that title alone well make you work harder, focused and loyal to anything. Soon your darker side will grow"

Kimiko thought of that as a decease, "Look! I don't have a dark side!"

Laughing at her ignorance he replies, "Oh but you do, everyone has it, including your friends" to prove it he adds, "everyday keep you as the weak little girl who stays behind the battle"

Getting quite she adds, "I don't think they-"

"It's quite obvious they do" He walks next to her, "I also see your need to prove them wrong" Grinning at the idea he continues, "I can help you with that" Lower himself to her ear he says, "All you need to do is ask"

Kimiko was confused with so many questions and decisions going through her head so fast now. Weird at first she was confident into getting rid of him, but now she wanted him to stay and give her more answers about her friends.

Walking away he says, "I won't take you, it's your own free will to do so, but you know where to find me"

Looking down Kimiko became terrified at her possible answer, "But what if I-"

Looking up he was gone.

**Hmm… this story is started pretty slow I think it's started slow but I think it's alright. What do you guys think?**

**What about you mew mew 124 is your story starting OK, is there problems? I'm just not really sure right know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping back into the temple scared off her feet was Kimiko trying to walk back into her cubical worrying her mind off about what she should do. Practically sweating about the situation and keeping every bit of Chase's word in her head to haunt her.

It all came to a halt when she was confronted by Dojo in the hallway that was leading back to her cubical.

Slithering up to her he says, "Kimiko, Master Fung is looking for you"

Flinching with terror Kimiko says, "Why?"

Smiling Dojo says, "I think you'll be happy to know that Master Fung got those brutes under control for you"

Kimiko didn't want to hear anything about _control _right now so she tries to reply by murmuring really quickly, "Oh uh um I'm tired Dojo, could you tell him that I-" not trying to finish her sentence she walks around Dojo to continue to her bed.

Looking after her Dojo says, "But Kimiko"

Kimiko walked as fast as she could, trying to lose Dojo and leave him with the excuse that she was too tired to talk. The faster she went the more she became panicked to look at anyone, not wanting to talk to any one right now.

Until right around the corner she sees everyone waiting for her at her cubical, Kimiko's heart froze.

With a warm kind smile Master Fung greeted her, "Ah there you are Kimiko"

Her reply was a, "Yes"

Putting his hand behind Raimundo's back Master Fung says, "I spoke to Raimundo and I think he has something to say to you" looking at Raimundo to step up he waits.

As Raimundo got up in front of her he says, "I'm sorry Kimiko… for snapping at you early. I know we had a hard time yesterday and you were just trying to be considered, but I just felt strongly that we needed to work harder"

Again her reply was a, "Yes"

Confused Raimundo tries to continue, "And for not understanding…" but just then he noticed Kimiko was looking a little feverish, "What's wrong"

Ready to choke Kimiko stumble, "I- I…" without another word Kimiko ran pass them and closed the curtains behind her hoping they would leave her.

With everyone turning around they all became concerned now, "Kimiko what's wrong?"

Hmmm… the only thing wrong is that Kimiko was just talking to Chase Young, a killer… and the person who just tried to kill them yesterday. Then he comes sneaking into their temple to say that he wants her to better herself, then goes off disappearing to leave her with a chose to join him because he made her believe that her friends and Master were becoming her enemies, "I just don't want to talk to you guys right now, so please can you leave me alone"

Raimundo stood behind the curtains, "Look Kimiko I said I was sorry, what's wrong" tiring to pull the curtain aside Master Fung stopped him.

This was very unnatural for Kimiko to do in front of Master Fung, for he knew Kimiko was a strong person who would forgive the others when they would apologizes for their wrongs but he didn't dare continue, "Come my young warriors, leave Kimiko for a while"

As Master Fung led everyone out of the room he tells Kimiko, "I can only keep them out for an hour… I just hope everything's OK"

As Kimiko curled into her blankets a bit more she softly says, "Thank You Master Fung… Good Night"

With nothing else to be said Master Fung left with everyone else, letting her think to herself in the dark.

As she continued to lay there in the center of her room she was thinking about Chase, he really stamped her with a question of, "What would he do to make me better"

I mean she already has Master Fung to straighten out things for her, right?

Wait; hold it, maybe that's just it. She doesn't have the power to control her own life. Maybe it's true what Chase Young said, that they keep her as the small little girl that they've always known. Why can't she have her own strength to fight her own battles? She doesn't need Master Fung to help her; she should have everything under control.

However before Kimiko could make a sharp decision she would have to test this problem tomorrow when everyone's over about today.

As she tried to sleep with the thoughts about what she was going to do tomorrow, she wondered if Chase would be watching her.

Guess she'll soon find out.

In the Dark Liar of Chase Young

Looking into the globe of his all seeing eye Chase smiles at his work being done on the innocent little girl that he'll soon have. Looking at her struggle to sleep he waves his hand to cast a small spell on her to send her to sleep.

Finally seeing her wiggling into sleep he spoke, "Such innocents" stroking the widow of the globe he says, "To bad it will end soon"

Just then his faithful cats came up to him, clawing for his attention.

Chase's plans was going well under way now; he chuckles while stroking his cat's head, "She'll soon become my greatest accomplishment" Hearing the purrs of his cat he adds, "Plus she'll make a beautiful addition to my collection" Rubbing along the ears of his cat he chuckles at the idea.

**Complain, complain is all I can see now, I'm sorry for spelling a name wrong in my stories but it's my nature to spell it like that. Plus GreatDarkNoodleKing I'm not that flamer you refer to because I don't really burn down any kinds of couples in the xiaolin world, even if they're the same gender. So you're mistaking me for another person or user.**

**Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter so far.**

**Laters**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blinking up from her slumber Kimiko fluttered her delicate eyes to the morning sun. A beautiful time she always loved. But today was different because she just remembered her plans for today. Shooting right up from her bed she quickly gets dress and starts heading outside to start her training and investigation of her friends.

She didn't really have anyone in particular to pick on but she just go along with anyone. Then coming around the corner was Omi with his egotistic smile she always knew in the morning by heart.

Getting closer to him she says, "Morning Omi"

Looking up to her he says, "Morning Kimiko, have to stopped your crying from yesterday"

Flinching in anger she asks, "What! I wasn't crying"

Patting her back he says, "Aww you don't have hide it anymore"

Now getting upset she huffs, "Hide what!"

"The touchy feelings that you girls have when we boys merely try to help you, It's OK, I understand you just need time"

Kimiko couldn't believe this boy's understanding about girls. She knew now that Omi was a hopeless lost now, of not considering her as an equal. With that being the case she had a point of leaving.

"Thank You Omi"

Looking up at her he asks, "For what?"

Crossing her arms she says, "For making a difficult decision a whole lot easier" She walks away to leave Omi dumb founded with her answer.

Reaching to the training grounds Kimiko spotted Clay trying to lift up a couple of weights and transfer then across a line of beams that he was crossing.

Kimiko walked up to the set and ask Clay a question, "Clay do you think I'm a good fighter?"

With a hard and difficult stop Clay sweated his way to turn to Kimiko and say, "Yeah"

Getting his attention she crosses her arms and asks, "Then why don't I help with that Clay, by the looks of it you may need some help"

Huffing to answer he says, "No thanks Kimiko, I don't think you could handle this weight anyway"

Frowning she says, "What you think I can't handle myself now Clay?"

Clay saw what he did and he tried to explain, "Ahh No that's not what I, it's just I-"

Looking away she yells, "See, you can't even finish your own sentences"

With that Clay slipped a little but was still trying to explain and balance, "I'm not trying to AHH K-Kimiko I"

"Save it! Later" walking a little farther she whispers to herself, "maybe" than moving on into the temple again to look for Raimundo this time.

Reaching the tea room she spots him sitting near the table just chilling next to a pot of tea. She paused for a moment or two than continue to Raimundo, when she got there she whacks his head to the side with her hands, "Hey there Mr. Now it all"

Rubbing his head Raimundo yells, "Look I said I was sorry, I thought you chicks were suppose to forgive and forget"

Sitting across from him she replies, "Is that your thoughts about me, forgetting how you guys disregard me over for just caring"

Rolling his eyes he says, "No, I'm saying you didn't consider how we think about our failure"

She yells, "Raimundo I did care that's why we needed a break, I was only appreciating that we failed _alive_, don't you see how close we were too death"

Getting up and leaning over the table to her he yells, "And what I'm saying it wouldn't have happen if we just keep training to stay alive! So the next time we train I except you to be there, just be there!"

Now leaning over the table she yells, "Am I just an accessory to you!"

Pausing to glare at her he screams, "Right now you're just a burden!" Kimiko felt hurt, "Your just forever the looks, you have no talent in being here nor the understanding of being warrior, you're better off leaving the temple!"

Kimiko felt the out most pain in her heart, "I see… If that how you feel about me than maybe it's best for me to leave then" turning away she started to feel her tears of hated filling inside her eyes and heart.

As soon as she left, Riamundo finally got her response and was forever kicking himself for saying such things to her, trying to run after he tries to gather everyone to have a serious monk meeting.

As she ran outside the temple in tears and hatred for her friends she couldn't believe what happened or accept the reality of things that were finally revealing themselves to her. She stood in the temple's gardens wiping away her tears, just then she saw Master Fung walking a far from her, She watched him walk pass the gates and re-enter the temple where she came from.

She wanted to talk to Master Fung but it was no help, she knew he would just be concern and try to fix her problems. She didn't want that, if her master believed in her, she would have dealt with her problem a long time ago without any of his help.

Looking down she walks for a bit, thinking about the results of today. Omi would never learn to believe in her as a person; Clay wasn't being the man to talk to. Then Raimundo had to say those things to her. She had no chose but to accept the truth.

Then all of a sudden the air changed into a chilling atmosphere. She quivered under the feeling but then heard the voice of her new master, "Do you believe me now?"

Turning around at the voice she softly says, "Yes" looking up he was in the center of the garden.

"I had hoped you'd give your answer this morning" looking down in disappointment he says, "but I see you just wanted to learn the hard way"

Kimiko looked away in shame but not forcibly turn away from him, "I just wanted to see for myself"

"Hey, can't blame you for that" smiling he continues, "but I must have your answer right now"

Looking to side to side, adding everything as quickly as possible she answers, "Alright then Chase, I'll join-"

Putting his hands up he says, "Stop!"

Frowning for a quick second she asks him, "What"

He grinned at her question, "I want you to promise me instead" getting serious he says, "That you'll become my apprentice and that you will stay by my side no matter what happens"

She stared at Chase in fear now, he was asking her to sign a binding contract that could go wrong at any moment, "Will it involve the guys" She stared up at him in fear.

Lowering his eyes to her level he says, "It will get personal at some point, but I need you to ultimately swear you'll stay by me" putting his hands out to her he waits

She was feeling stuck, but it was too late to turn back now. She knew this guy was evil but he so far he has been right on a lot of things that she couldn't understand or see form her friends.

As she reached out for his hands she gulps her mind down to her stomach and to finally intertwine her binding grip around his to seal the deal. With the handshake being done Chase chuckled with glee, "Excellent!" Grabbing her hands tighter he pulls her along with him.

"You won't regret this Kimiko" Picking her up he starts running, "For I truly believe you're perfect" Kimiko could only blush at his actions and comment about her as she was being carried away by the famous Chase Young.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grasping Chase tighter Kimiko became doubting about her decision, but this power she was already feeling form him was simply incredible and very unnatural for someone to have. She was so thrilled in the run though that she felt so secure and safe, but at the same time she drew back her excitement at the person who was carrying her.

Chase Young would occasionally look down at her and see if she was OK and not freaking by his speeds, but found it surprising that she was enjoying her ride. However he could also see her fear in going away from the temple, but he had no doubts about her forgetting about her time there soon.

As his volcanic lair came into view he tries to slow down for her, just to let her know that they were close now. When they stopped Chase kept Kimiko in his arms and began to enter the month of his home. He could certainly now feel her becoming tenser, he knew it was going to take some time for her to get use the extreme presentation of his home.

Entering the mysteries home of Chase Young would be the most stupid thing in the world for a formal xiaolin monk to do, but she had no choice now. However she was told not regret her decision.

As they passed by the great stone door and into his paradise home he gently puts the girl down to lightly lead her into his home. He was very pleased to have her in his possession now.

"Welcome to my lair Kimiko" closing the thick doors behind her and locking the locks shut to let her know she was now his, he bows.

Kimiko couldn't believe the true beauty she was seeing, the pretty crystal clear falls glittering the place up, the life of forests filling the place up with peace and the marble structure that held everything together.

However Chase quickly pulled her along for the tour. He first began with his throne room, exclaiming, "If you cannot find me anywhere, I'll most likely be in here, but other than that I'll be with you" then off to the other chambers she nodded in understanding the place. He mainly gave her the tour of what she may need in living with him like the dining room, restrooms, and studies rooms. As they came up to her room Chase pointed to the door to say, "This will be yours to resign Kimiko" then shoving the doors open to let her take a look.

Kimiko eyes glittered up with stars, "It's beautiful Chase" The room held an empress look to it, the color of red and gold trimmings of real gold surrounding the room was a master piece. The room held so many sweet scents in it that it was very intoxicating to stay there forever, but before she could step into the room Chase shuts the room harshly on her, "Shall we continue"

She quickly nods in surprise and continued to follow his shadow to the next scene. That's when they finally reached the training hall.

Kimiko gasp at the room, for it was the chamber that her and her friends were almost killed by him along with Master Monk Guan.

As she gave everything a quick scan she lightly hears Chase call to her, "Let's begin"

Looking at Chase she become surprised and confused, but he was already in the center of the room waiting for her, she yells, "What?!"

Rolling his eyes and giving a smirk he says, "As my student I except no less than for you to start right away"

Looking side to side unsure, she replies, "Oh? I thought we were going to start tomorrow?" before Kimiko could continue her sentences she was kicked across the floor.

Yelling at her he screams "I said fight!"

Kimiko struggle to get ready, she wasn't excepting to train the very second she entered his training hall, but she quickly stance her way up and waited for him to make the first move again. And so he dashed his way to her and started to pound his fists on her, she in turned tired to block the many hits he gave her.

She quickly crossed her arms over her head, grunting to take on the impact of Chase's power. She figured she could hold out, but found it very hard.

That's when Chase yells, "Don't just get pounded Kimiko, You know you can't take on my power, maneuver my attacks" Kimiko quickly altered her hands and started to catch his crater fists and slide them away from her. That's when Chase quickly used his feet; Kimiko still used the same tactic.

That's when Chase quickly flashed his way behind her and shrike her to fall.

As she fell to the ground she quickly turned on her back but saw that Chase's figure had stop in the center of her throat.

Looking down at her he sadly says, "If this were a real fight Kimiko, you would have lost in the beginning… but you done well for now" Then grabbing her hand to help her up.

Being pulled up she says, "What?"

As soon as she got to her feet he let of her hands and turned away to say, "That will be all Kimiko; you may return to your room" then he started to exit out of his training hall.

This was confusing, she lost on the first battle, why was he saying well done. She kind of chased after him but quickly stopped in being ashamed of her defeat.

Chase turned around to see her and says, "What? Can't find your room already?" he smirks.

She passed his humor and questioned, "I lost didn't I?"

"Certainly" she blushed but continued to hear him say, "But this was just a test, on how much you wasted your time in that lame excuse of a temple" she understood now but was still ashamed of losing, he finishes, "So tomorrow I will have your training set, so I suggest you rest and prepare for tomorrow" she turned in the other direction and headed to her room.

But just as she was about to disappear Chase shouts out, "Dinner will be sent to you in a short while"

She looked back at him and gave him an embarrassing smile, then completely leaving the sight. As she was heading back up to her room she was practically kicking herself, she just made a fool of herself, but mainly she made herself an image of failure. She lost on the first match, it wasn't even an impressive display of her element, and she didn't even use it once, what the hell!

She became angry and frustrated with the thought of defeat on her mind, a very shameful defeat. A fight that wasn't worthy to show or tell.

However it was a spark in her heart of wanting to do better tomorrow. It was just a sign that she made the right choice of joining Chase after all. She needed to improve in her will of power and being better; she finally had her motives of being there now… but what was Chase's motive of wanting her?

Other Part of Chase's Home

Plumping down in his chair Chase sighs, "This will take awhile" Chase was indeed telling the truth about her skills being wasted at the temple, "What are they teaching there, sign language?" Sitting and tapping his figures on his chair he says, "She will get better though" As one his cats came up to him, he pets them into his own comfort, saying to himself, "In time yes"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Slamming herself into bed Kimiko tired to shut her mind off. She just couldn't believe the outcome of that match, the crazy amount of time in seeing it; she lost so easily and shamefully ruined her image about herself. Of being a beautiful thorny flower that drawn blood if you touched or messed with it, but now, she became a weak little weed that was ready to be crushed by life's feet.

Rolling into a ball Kimiko thought about her mistakes of blocking Chase's hits first like an idiot. She was really loathing herself for losing so quick and fast, a match not even worthy of a showdown.

Popping back up she screams, "Ahhg! It was all under a minute too!" Sighing hard in a shameful defeat Kimiko tired to look around the room and forget.

Looking around to see every extravagant details of the room Kimiko felt she didn't deserve this. It was a room that was for the strong and she wasn't the warrior that she thought she was, Chase must really think she has potential if he was willing to keep her after that display. She was starting to be hard on herself because she lost her dignity in that match.

As she thought about the temple she began to wonder when they were going to find out that she was missing and joined Chase Young.

Sitting back down on her bed she sighs in frustration, "I want a re-match Chase Young" then suddenly she heard the door cracking open! "Chase I didn't mean it!" darting her eye to the door she saw the cats push a cart in full of food on it, "Oh" Getting up to scan the cart, she become mouth drooling at the sight of steamy food. As she was ready to eat she saw a note on a plate from Chase.

Kimiko,

Do not let the first match discourage you,

For you are still worthy of my teachings,

It's only a matter of time until you begin to understand what I'm doing

Please enjoy this meal

Relief struck her and she gladly devoured the food, mostly eating the meat like a beast, to a point where the cats considered her as one of them.

Finishing her meal Kimiko signal the cats to take the cart away and lead her to the washroom to prepare for bed. Her bath was a fabulous tub of steaming bubbles and oils. Finishing her night with a good meal and bath, she had the right amount of enjoyments to forget about her defeat, but as she lay in her bed she vowed to get back her dignity tomorrow no matter what.

Next Morning

Feeling the dawn in the air Chase went to his new student's door to lightly knock on it to receive permission to enter, he waited for a few more seconds but became to inpatient… CRASH!

Chase quickly kicked down the door out of its hinges and sent it clear across the room causing a large amount of chaos to enter the room. Upon entering Chase was expecting a frightened girl to hide behind her bed but instead found out that she was a heavy sleeper who yawned at the noise. He was quickly annoyed by her and quickly flips her off the bed to yelp.

"Ah!" hitting the ground hard with a thud she quickly stared up at her alarm clock, "Next time, just throw the blankets off me you moron!" rubbing her painful sore from the fall she looks back down.

Raising an eye brow he firmly says, "Call me Master Young from now on"

Snapping her eyes back at him she yells, "What? No way am I doing that!" Looking away she was quickly lifted up by her arm and yelled at.

"I said… call me… Master Young!" holding her tighter he stared down at her harshly.

Kimiko couldn't argue with his cold glare, "Fine…. Master Young I'm sorry" she felt so weird saying that.

Pleased with that Chase puts her down to leave, "Each day you will have 30 minutes to get ready and eat, so I suggest to hurry up and get dress, because you have less than 25 minutes"

What?! Kimiko wanted to object but she didn't have the courage to argue now, so she quickly fumbled to get into her robe and head out to find Chase again.

She found him in the dining hall and quickly sat down to start her breakfast, As Chase sat watching her he noted her robe, "Hmm"

Hearing Chase she says, "What?"

Grinning he replies, "Since you're no longer associated with those fools at the temple I'll have to make you a whole new attire for you this evening" picking up his soup he returns to silences. Which Kimiko was happy to have, since she really didn't have anything to say right now except the idea of defending her friends… friends she once cared for, but she left it.

After the meal she and Chase began to walk towards the training room early.

She was feeling the new change, but it felt hostile mostly, "Chase…. Chase….Master Young Sir"

Finally looking at her Chase says, "What is it?"

She paused for a bit and continued, "Are you going to be this strict with me"

Chase stopped his pace and knew that he has perhaps been a little too strong on her, "I'm trying to teach the value of being discipline" then continuing to walk.

Is that what he calls it? She couldn't help but smile, "Discipline huh… is that your excuse of just being a little crazy"

Receiving her humor Chase replies, "I wouldn't have woke you up like that if you got up earlier"

Sighing in embarrassment she huffed out, "How was I suppose to know you operated like this"

Smirking he says, "You're a big girl now, you should begin to understand this world we live in, then maybe you'll look less pitiful to everyone"

She spat out a quick, "Shut up" then remembered in saying lastly, "Master Young"

Grinning he says, "Rude, but polite" then staring at her he says, "How fitting" Upon arriving to the room Chase pointed her to stand in the center.

Then he began to walk around her saying, "Yesterday, you weren't prepared to fight me" being serious now he continues, "Because you were taught to only fight yourself and not the enemy in front of you"

Kimiko didn't object to the idea but wondered if this was one of Chase's experiences with dealing with the same problems as her.

Getting closer to her he says, "This time I want you to just…. fight without thinking"

"But-" quickly slashing his legs to her feet Kimiko quickly jumped over him. Upon landing she tried to kick him to the floor from the back but found his fists aiming for her head. Leaning back quick she dodged the multiple fists that Chase was showering over her.

Then sliding to his sides she twirled her legs into the air to try and pound her legs into his ribs, but Chase grabs her and spins her across the room. Tipping over her feet Kimiko stood up to glare at Chase now.

Smirking he says, "Is that all you are"

Firing up she yells, "Shut up!" then runs into him with new speeds yelling, "FIRE!" she quickly glided over with her fire and added heat to her feet and fists into combat. He was becoming impossible to even touch now, all she wanted was one hit, whether it was a flick or punch she didn't care as long as it was some sort of contact. Getting angrier she started to flame up and slash quicker and faster to him, until she started to scream for him to stay still and let her punch him in the face into the ground.

Then suddenly she bursted into a fireball and started darting her rage to Chase to trap him in an inferno. As she layered walls of fire on Chase she was splash with a sudden splash of ice cold water from behind.

Turning around in a chill, she sees Chase with a bucket.

He just smirks and replies, "Terrifying but useful"

Kimiko felt discomfort in that but also felt loosened up and achieved that he saw her doing something right, did she get back her dignity, "Are we going to do this all day"

"Yes" and so on they both fought all day.

Upon reaching the feeling of twilight they stopped and headed back to their rooms but Chase stopped her to hand her something, "Here" he passed her sheets of paper and a pen, "Write to your… ex-friends and explain your disappearance to them, I don't want any misunderstanding of kidnapping, plus you need to explain why you came" smirking in the end he adds, "And to tell them I'm your Master Young now" smirking at her for a reaction.

Blushing she says, "Shut up" As he left her smiling she quickly began to write and was done in an hour to hand it to Chase's cow for delivery, she watched her letters disappear away from her with the cow and heard the cart of food coming in. Then again she saw another note on top of her food and a wrapping gift. Picking it up she read.

Kimiko,

I liked your improvement today, but we're not there yet,

So please accept this gift as a rebirth of yourself,

That I already know you are.

P.S. I'm never going to shut up too

Placing the note down she smiled and unwrapped the gift to reveal her new robe, it was dark green robe with black trimmings, very similar to her old robe but this had Chase's belt to show she belonged to him now. Embracing the outfit to her body her smiled and felt appreciated. Carefully placing it aside she ate another good meal to enjoy her new stay that was starting to warm up to her.

Chase's Room

Petting his cats and hearing their delighted growls in the dark, Chase chuckled in delight to whisper into the night, "Terrifying but very useful" then devilishly laughing in the night.

**Author: I'm waiting in a corner to hear you**


End file.
